


"Imagine" | A Roger Taylor Fan Fiction

by alliwannadoisbicycle



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970, Cringe, F/M, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliwannadoisbicycle/pseuds/alliwannadoisbicycle
Summary: 𝙰𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚊 𝚑𝚒𝚐𝚑 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚞𝚗𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚖𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚐𝚑 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚌𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚑, 𝙱𝚛𝚒𝚊𝚗 𝙼𝚊𝚢. 𝙷𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚍𝚞𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘 𝚁𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚃𝚊𝚢𝚕𝚘𝚛, 𝚑𝚒𝚜 b𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎.𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚁𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚛...





	1. Chapter 1

I took a sharp deep breath. "Bethany are you... a bit nervous?" I asked, holding onto my bag.

"Huh? I don't feel nervous, but I know you are nervous because you will see Brian~!" Bethany teased, elbowing me.

I felt my whole face turn red, "H-hey!"

Bethany giggled and stepped outside of the car, "COME ON!!!!"

I sighed and stepped outside of the car too, I didn't really want to go to my high school reunion but Bethany, one of my best friends, convinced me to come. I didn't really care about how I dressed, I was just wearing some ripped jeans with a band t-shirt.

"Fine I'm coming, but I'm excited to see Freddie too! We have been talking again after a year of not talking to each other!" I exclaimed, catching up with Bethany.

"Y/N, let's just go to our old auditorium!" Bethany said, tugging onto my t-shirt.

———

We walked inside and got an instant burst of noise.

"OMG Y/N!!!!!!!"

I turned around to find Freddie, I hugged him tight and grinned, "My god, I missed you so much Freddie!"

Freddie smiled, "I missed you so much to Y/N! How has your... well, whole life been!"

I giggled, "It's been really good! What about you? Didn't you tell me that you are in a band?"

Freddie nodded, "Yeah! Soon we are recording our second album!"

"Ohh, so who is in the band?" I asked, turning my head to my side slightly.

"Remember Brian, he's in the band~! There's John and Roger who you don't know. You have to meet them Y/N! We seriously have to become best friends again!!!!" Freddie exclaimed, hugging me once again.

My face turned red at the thought of Brian, "S-so is Brian coming...?"

Freddie snickered with a large grin on his face, "Ahhh, yes he is darling! He has been talking about you actually!"

My blood boiled and I felt my entire face turn to a darker shade of red.

"And- OMG THERE'S BRIAN!!!!!!" squealed Freddie, holding onto my shoulders to turn me around.

Brian looked amazing, he wore a white long sleeved shirt, with a few buttons undone and he wore some blue jeans.

"Awww hey Freddie!!! And- hey Y/N, you look really pretty today!" Brian said gently, putting his hand out for a handshake.

I blushed and put my hand out for a small handshake, "You don't look so bad yourself Brian, and you have your curly hair not straightened anymore!!!" I said, giggling.

Brian let out a small laugh. "Hey, you should see our band, Queen perform! I think Roger and John would love to see you! Would you like to see our gig on Saturday?" Brian asked, with a soft and gentle tone in his voice.

Freddie giggled as he watched the conversation unfold.

I gave Freddie a dirty look and turned my head to Brian again, "Of course!!! I can give you my number!"

——


	2. Live At The Rainbow

It was a cold, crisp day. But it was still worth it to see Freddie and Brian. I arrived at the address that Freddie gave me, I double checked the place, "Yeah, this is Rainbow Theatre." I whispered to myself.

I walked in to find a large group of girls crowding in front of the backstage door.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited to see Roger, he's so cute!" exclaimed one of the girls.

I remember Brian mentioning about Roger, he seems like a lady's man to me.

"And Brian, HES SUCH AN AMAZING GUITARIST!!" said one of the other fangirls.

Just thinking about Brian made me smile.

I grabbed my backstage pass that Freddie gave me and got through the crowd of annoying fangirls.

"Hmph, who are you?" asked one of the girls, glaring at my backstage pass.

"Oh! I'm Freddie and Brian's friend! They gave me a backstage pass." I replied nicely, trying to get away from them.

"What?!? HOW?!" one of the girls asked, squinting her eyes at me.

"Freddie was one of my high school best friends and we had a reunion the other day so he gave me a backstage pass...?!" I burst out, wondering why the girls were even talking to me.

"Can you group of girls leave Y/N alone?" came a voice from behind my back.

I turned around to find Brian with a gentle expression on his face.

The group of the girls quickly left leaving me alone.

"Oh my god, thank you Brian! Those girls were not leaving me alone!" I explained, giving Brian a small hug.

"That's normal, loads of fangirls hang around our backstage doors, but you are a special V.I.P!"

———

I walked into the room to find Freddie fixing up his hair. I glanced around the room to see two other men, perhaps Roger and John.

One of the boys with long brunette hair waved at me, "Brian and Freddie told us about you, Y/N! My name is John Richard Deacon and I was born on August 19th, 1951!"

I smiled warmly at John, "Aww it's so nice to meet you John! I heard you play the bass really well!!"

Then there was a really cute blond, with piercing blue eyes, like the ocean. He seemed distracted until he glanced at me. He awkwardly smiled and blushed. "My name is Roger Taylor and I'm the drummer. It's really nice to meet you! Freddie and Brian told me that you are a really kind friend to them!" he said, grabbing my cold hand and kissing it with his soft lips.

"O-oh thank you! I wasn't expecting a kiss on the hand though!" I exclaimed, giggling nervously with butterflies in my stomach.

Roger chuckled along with me, "You seem really nice Y/N, if you were a fangirl you would of been screaming by now!"

John sighed, "Stop being self-absorbed Rog, not every girl likes you!" :( said John, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'll sit on the couch and not interrupt you guys!" I said, walking away.

"OoOooOo someone likes Y/N!!!!" teased Freddie, laughing and pointing at Roger.

"H-HEY I DON'T!!!!"


End file.
